


Annual Visit

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Romance, birthday project, squeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been like that, every year, in the exact same day and particular place. At first, Kuroko finds it a bit strange but then he knew, it is the precise affection he wants all this time. All that matters is, how about next year? And the next year? And years after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Visit

**January 31st, 2nd year Teikou Middle School**

“Kise-kun?”

The blond winced and turns his head over. His yellow marbles sparkled as the pale bluish man caught in his view,”Kurokocchi!”

“You..”, Kuroko glances at the man before him, still in a uniform with a reddish spot on his nose, completely showing an evidence that the model has been standing there for a long time waiting him to return,”..what are you doing in front of my house?”

“Uh, well, you see..”, Kise scratches his head in an awkward manner, coyly smiles,”..waiting for you?”

Kuroko’s brow upped to see his teammate’s gauche movement,”Were you waiting for me since the club activity dismissed?”

Kise nods in guilt, as if he is being accused as a cheap stalker,”Since I can’t find you any　where after we’re done practicing, I guess waiting for you here is the best option”

“But why?” Kuroko tilts his head,”Is there something important that you need to tell me in person?”

Blue-sky eyes cornering the gold in such an inquisitive stare. Their practice already ended for almost three hours ago and if Kise has been here three hours straight in this fucking damn cold weather then it must be something really urgent that he need to spit it out personally. Is it about his role as Kise’s personal instructor in the first string?

Kise rolls his eyes, wanting to avoid the main subject first by initiating another topic, wryly smiles,”Took you long enough to be home, where have you been after we finished practice, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko’s face wrinkled by the turn of topic but then sighs,”Aomine-kun dragged me straight to Maji. He said he don’t want to miss the chance for having a treat”

Kise laughs, in a tone that Kuroko knew Kise isn’t really happy with that,”To think that your weak presence is getting better at a time like this I don’t even have the chance to talk with you in school yet Aominecchi..”

“Kise-kun, I don’t get it. What’s wrong with Aomine-kun? Why are you even here in the first place?” Kuroko blinks his eyes in confusion.

Kise bites his lower lips. His left palm covering his upper face, as if he wants to hide a defeat façade he is holding now when he heard that he is one step behind from Aomine.

But then Kise is propping himself, directly facing the shorty in front of him.

“I just want to congratulate you, Kurokocchi. Properly”

“Congratulate.. eh, huh..”, Kuroko’s head inched back and realizes what does Kise’s words mean.

“You’re hardly show yourself and I know you’re trying to avoid any event since today is your day..”, half of Kise’s lips forming a slight smile when Kuroko’s eyes showing an agreement over his words, they both knew –everyone knew- that Kuroko isn’t fond with crowds and that explains all his doing for weakening his presence more than usual.

“But before I make it, Aomine is already..”

“Kise-kun..”

“Anyway..”, Kise stop hissing over the fact that he lost to Aomine, he then unzips his bag to take a book – a fiction-novel to be precise- and stretches it out in front of Kuroko.

“Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

Eventhough before Kise already mentioned his intention that he is here to congratulate him, but still, Kuroko can’t help but getting amazed and touched when he heard it together with the blond passing a present for him.

“I’m sorry that it’s not wrapped”, Kise zips his bag and set it back on his shoulder,”I know that you’re reading the first and the second volume of this novel so I thought that maybe.. this third volume.. well..”

Kuroko accepts the book, flipping the pages while his eyes fluttered gratefully. He is about to close the book and say thanks when suddenly his eyes stopped by the time he sees a certain signature in the very first page after the cover,”Kise-kun.. this..”

Kise shrugs his shoulder and grins,”There is a certain reason why it isn’t wrapped..”

“This is..”, Kuroko’s eyes carefully lining the signature and dumbfounded when he reads a certain birthday greetings, written special for him, Kuroko Tetsuya,”..how do you..”

Kise looks happy when he knows that Kuroko is thrilled enough by the surprise,”At first I was afraid that maybe you already got your hand on this third volume”

Kuroko’s lips sealed as for holding the urge to say that he is indeed already got the book right after that volume displayed on the book-store but then stay silent to hear the next explanation.

“But then last week when I went to a publishing company to do some interview, it turns out that at the same time they’re having this novelist on their desk to review things and.. well.. you already know what comes next”, Kise shyly explains it all –not the part about how he is pleading to his manager for a help though.

Kuroko smiles, nodding his head,”Thank you, Kise-kun, really..”

Kise smittened with a soft-gaze inside the turquoise marble,”Ah, n-no, well..”

The blond backed up few steps while nervously waving his hands,”I think that’s enough for today”

Seeing an awkward gesture of Kise, Kuroko wanting to laugh but can’t bring himself to. He realized something and while keeping the book next to his chest, Kuroko offers a visit,”It’s too kind of you to do this to me, Kise-kun. You’ve been outside for hours, why don’t you go inside first?”

Actually Kuroko is about to curse himself for sadistically letting them having a conversation outside, especially after receiving such a treatment and heartwarming occurrence from the blonde.

Kise’s heart bounced hearing that offer but then he shakes his head,”There is no need, Kurokocchi, besides..”

“Yes?”

“You are already stuffed with Aomine so I don’t think I will have any chance to some birthday feast with you”, Kise laughs ironically but then continuing his words even before giving Kuroko a chance to reply,”A birthday wish and a present is more than enough though, I mean, to give it personally to you is.."

“Kise-kun..”

“Yup, that’s it”, doesn’t want to make things more awkward, Kise-kun smiles happily to end his visit,”Once again, happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko’s leg inching forward as he sees the blonde starts walking. He can’t help but smile when Kise is steadily waving his hand,”See you tomorrow at school!”

**January 31st, 3rd year Teikou Middle School**

 

Since submitting his withdrawal-letter from the team, Kuroko barely have any contact with his former teammates. So when today Kuroko walks back to his house early –well, duh, he doesn’t have any particular club activities anymore though- he is surprised to see Kise Ryouta standing there in front of his house, in the exact same position just like a year ago.

“Hei”

Kuroko stiffened to be greeted in such casual way,”Ah, hello, Kise-kun”

Kise draws himself up after leaning his back on the wall. Aside from lots of things that happened inside their basketball team, Kuroko braces himself to ask Kise’s intention to come here,”Kise-kun, if it’s about me quitting the team-”

“Nope, nope, it isn’t”, Kise grins. He stretches out a jersey, Teikou basketball team jersey.

“Kise-kun.. this..”

“Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko’s whole body frozen, both from hearing the birthday greeting and receiving the jersey,”What..”

“I don’t know the reason why are you quitting”, Kise huffs, his face showing a bit loneliness when he stares at the confused Kuroko Tetsuya,”Well.. only God knows why”

Kuroko wryly smiles in addition of Kise’s words. Yeah, no one knows why, even if he already said it, none of the member of the team understands what he meant –maybe Akashi knows, maybe.

Kise then slowly mutters,”I managed to talk to Akashicchi and he let me to give the jersey to you”

“But..”

“I know that when you’re leaving the team you have no intention to keep it”, Kise sighs, tired from struggle the words out of his tongue,”But I want you to keep this jersey. No one deserves it but you”

“Kise-kun..”

“I don’t want to poke my nose into your problems but please, just take it as a present”, Kise bows his head, can’t bring himself to look Kuroko at the eye,”I know it’s a selfish request of mine but can you do that for me? Please?”

Kuroko sighs but then bring the jersey next to him. He can smell the sweet fragrant from it. No need to guess, Momoi must have put her hand on this jersey –whether voluntarily take the jersey to the laundry or helping Kise to persuade their frigid-aloof captain to grant Kise’s wish.

Kise peeks at his former teammate and slightly smiles when he sees the blue-orb warmly secure the jersey with the most yearning-look ever,”You’re welcomed back to the team anyway”

Kuroko flinched but then confidently shakes his head,”I don’t think I can go back”

Eventhough he is already prepared for that kind of an answer, Kise’s eyes still widened in a little shock. A gloomy atmosphere sliced through them and Kise restlessly scratches his head,”I’m sorry”

“No, it’s not your fault, Kise-kun, it’s just..”, Kuroko clenched his grip over the jersey,”I’m not fitted with the way you all are playing anymore”

“Kurokocchi..”, he stares at the blue-locks and then without any warn he bows his head in gratitude,”Thank you for your assistance all this time, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko flinched as for the sudden turn of event,”Huh?”

“It’s just..”, Kise worriedly stated,”We’re already in our 3rd year of middle-school and we’re not going to meet in any club activities anymore, I don’t think we can have any opportunity to work together again in the next future”

“Kise-kun..”

“And I know your school choice is far different than mine so.. I think it’s better to say it now..”

Kuroko’s lips formed an apology gesture. For the next few seconds, Kuroko and Kise collided in an awkward silence until finally the blonde breaks the ice with laughter.

“Kise-kun?”

Kise laughs and stares at Kuroko with a bit victorious smile on his mien,”You know, Kurokocchi.. at least this year I did it without getting passed by Aominecchi”

Kuroko tilts his head in curiosity until finally he gets Kise’s words,”Well.. there is no need for us to be together again though”

Kise smiles, at least he is succeeded to skip their sensitive topic,”Yet I’m still here wishing you a happy birthday”

“And this present”, Kuroko, just like what he did last year, smiles graciously while eyes stated the jersey on his hold,”You really pulled of some strings for my birthday”

One can tell from Kise’s facial expression that the blonde is currently hitting his own happymeter when he heard Kuroko said that. Kuroko hugs the jersey, somehow brushing aside all the bitter memory,”Thankyou very much, please send my gratitude to the others, especially Akashi-kun and Momoi-san”

Kise nods his head –ah, Momoi must be happy if Kise tells her the whole story about Kuroko knowing her involvement even without Kise explained it to him. Kuroko stared at his watch and offers Kise for a treat,”Since it’s like this, why don’t we go to Maji now?”

Kuroko swears he can see dog ears standing upright over Kise’s head but then he gets a bit puzzled when Kise refuses.

“Whoa, that’s.. ah, I’d love to, I’d really love to.. but I’m sorry, Kurokocchi, I can’t..”, Kise bows his head, this time he bows up half over his torso.

“Oh, it’s okay”, Kuroko nods his head in comprehension –eventhough he can’t imagine what is it that makes Kise refuses to have an eat-out together, hell, everyone knows how long Kise’s been yearning for something like this from Kuroko.

“I’m really sorry, Kurokocchi..”, Kise bows for the umpteenth time Kuroko almost afraid he will do an extreme apology-bow.

“It’s okay, Kise-kun”, Kuroko smiles,”You’re coming here is already more than enough for me to be grateful”

Kise smiles and then grins again, showing all his teeth,”Well, I think that’s enough from me”

“You have something important to do after this? You even refused my treat”, Kuroko asks carefully.

Kise paused a bit and then smiles,”Yeah, it is indeed important”

Kuroko nods and slowly waves his hand as Kise fading out from the corner of his eyes. With a muddled emotion stirred inside, Kuroko walks inside his house while hands gripping the jersey intensely.

If only Kuroko is a bit more attentive, he would know that behind the long pant Kise wore, there is a couple of iron bars bundled in his feet. And if only Kuroko ran after Kise when he take a right-turn and lean his back to the neighbour house, Kuroko will see that Kise will still adding more iron bars from his pocket to both of his hand while the next thing Kise need to do is to run all over the city and later shows the pedometer to Akashi –after a certain number fulfilled. All of this is an agreement between him and Akashi just so that Kuroko could get his jersey back, on his birthday.

**January 31st, 1st year Senior High School**

 

“Ah, so this year isn’t Aominecchi but Kagamicchi”

Kuroko must have known this before but still, he is still amazed by the way Kise faithfully waiting for him in front of his house –not to mention that this year they both already admitted to a complete different high school.

“Kise-kun”

Kise rubs his hand together and bring it close to his face while mouth slowly pushing a warm blow over his frozen hands. Just like two years ago, Kise stands there waiting for

Kuroko in a killing night-winter wind, this time is even a bit longer than before.

“I see you two parting your ways at the section over there”, Kise smiles, bitter,”Guess still can’t catch up with any of your light..”

Kuroko wants to reply but then the blond already lift his hand to stop his mouth from being opened,”I don’t want to start any wasted breath”

Kise smiles lightly and put out a scrolled poster from his bag. Kuroko is standing there in curiosity, waiting for the blond to talk.

“Happy birthday, Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko accepts the poster and opens it wide. Kuroko’s eyes rolled over a certain figure of a big monstrous photo of the blonde as soon as the poster content revealed.

“Kise-kun.. this..”

Kise averts his eyes, shyly explains,”I know I’m getting too ahead of myself and that this lame poster is a present I can only give to you”

Kuroko can’t help himself but mused by the noble intention of Kise giving him this fangirl’s treasure,”I seriously don’t know how to react”

“Well, since our school is far from each other and the fact that you don’t want to accept my proposal to move to Kaijou, I think this poster will help you to restate my existence”

Gaped from such a petty reason, Kuroko covers his mouth to not let an ewh mutter escaped but he fails. Seeing that particular reaction from Kuroko, Kise grins innocently.

“Well, I’m not hoping that you are willing to put the poster in your bedroom though”

One of Kuroko’s brows upped an inch and if only his poker-face can spit out a word, this time it will most likely be,’Of course I won’t’

“At least I want to remind you that this year I come here not only with a pure intention of wishing you a happy birthday but also, I want to remind you that we still have an unfulfilled oath to meet in the actual court”

Kuroko rolls back the poster and nods in a confident manner,”Yes, Kise-kun, I’m really aware of it”

Kise smiles and chums himself within the jacket,“But still, I wish you a happy birthday, Kurokocchi, may this year you too have a blast”

Don’t want to repeat his two years fault, Kuroko tried to invite Kise over, again. And getting rejected, again.

“Well, I’d gladly to but I don’t want to miss the last train home”

Kuroko then stuck to the fact that he completely forgot that Kise is willingly commuting himself from Kanagawa to Tokyo only to wish him a happy birthday and waiting for him to return home–put aside the lame poster of course.

“Kise-kun.. why are you..”

“Hmm?” Kise averts his eyes from the stars above them and staring right at the blue-marble beside him.

“Ah, no, it’s just..”, Kuroko puts the poster close as if it can warm him up,”Thank you”

Kise smiles and then brace himself to pat Kuroko’s silky hair,”I think it’s time for me to go. See you at the next cup, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko nods but then manages to ask the blond for the last time,”Kise-kun, are you sure you don’t want to drop by?”

Kise is already few steps away but then he stopped just to look at Kuroko directly with an indistinct gaze,”Nah, no need”

Kuroko doesn’t know why but he knows that that time he’s sighing in disappointment when Kise refuses his offer –again. To add things up, after heading back without any intention of turning his face over, the blond remarks something with a completely dry voice,”Besides, you don’t want to let the maji burger from Kagamicchi getting cold on your jacket-sack, right?”

Right after Kise disappeared from his sight, Kuroko holds the poster with his left hand while his right hand grabbing the aforementioned burger from his sack. Actually, Kagami did give him one of his left-over as his birthday present. Kuroko wonders how in the world Kise knows that but then he shrugs it off –maybe Kise saw it coming from the tip of the burger coming out from his sack. At least a burger is a less lame than a self-poster.

Kuroko just doesn’t know that when Kise tiredly waiting for him in front of his house, Kise once decided to buy a hot coffee can from the vending machine near Maji in the end of the road. But then Kise ended up buying the wrong drink since he caught his loss when he saw both Kuroko and Kagami having a meal together, a feast to be precise, at Maji. Yet he is still going back to the front of Kuroko’s house, waiting nonchanlantly for the bluish-boy to come home and accost him in surprise.

**January 31st, 2nd year Senior High School**

 

“I can’t believe you’re still doing this”

Kise turns his head over and chuckles,”Is it wrong?”

“Someone can misrepresent you as a stalker”

The end of January this year is a bit chillier so that the blonde covered up in a pile amount of thick-jacket and long-scarf. Kise stands from his lean-in position and stares at the blue-marble in an innocent gaze.

After four year experience of an annual short-visit from the blonde, this year Kuroko initially take a step ahead by coming home first and greet the guest from inside. And unexpectedly, it’s quite surprising for the other party.

“Would you like to come in?”

Kise stiffens but then chuckles,”Kurokocchi is so cunning, you’re planning all of this, huh?”

The man in the blue tries to suppress his victorious smile,”It must be freezing outside, Kise-kun. Inside?”

“Since it’s still early, I’ll take the offer then”

And that’s the first time Kise Ryouta finally having a feast in the name of Kuroko Tetsuya’s birthday. At the birthday boy’s house.

“Seems this year is my win again, huh?”

Kuroko tilts his head while his hands shoving the rice-bowl in front of Kise.

“I mean, Aomine took you to Maji, and then the next year you offered me one –eventhough I’m stupid enough to refuse it. Last year both you and Kagami also had it in Maji, and then now I’m here inside your house”

Kuroko’s lips slightly form a smile.

“Why is it that I need to go through a loss first? I don’t know what to do if next year I need to put up my feelings again”

Kuroko nods his head in question,”Does that mean you’re planning to visit again next year?”

Kise turns his head and confidently smiles,”Is there any reason for me to not to?”

Kuroko shrugs his head,”I don’t know”

The blonde giggles but then propping himself to face his dinner,”Itadakimasu”

Right after both of them said it, when Kuroko starts busying himself with the tempura, Kise stays still while eyes trailing Kuroko sincerely,”Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko stops moving and turns his face at Kise. Somehow he knows that all of his efforts today is paid off by the time he heard that birthday-greeting from Kise’s mouth –escaping from Aomine pestering him for a treat and Kagami’s persistence to have a feast at Maji, not to mention the fact that he is completely fine for being alone at home with his family having a visit to his grandmother’s house right on his birthday.

“I’m sorry I don’t bring any thing for you actually this year I just want to greet you a happy birthday but then you-”

“You’re welcome, Kise-kun. Let’s start eating before it gets cold”

Kise stunned as his word getting cut off but then he smiles,”Yeah, sure”

**January 31st, 3rd year Senior High School**

 

“An apron?”

Kise nods in excitement,”You once told me that you’re planning to attend educating-school so that you can fulfill your dream to be a kindergarten teacher”

Kuroko’s lips crooked a bit when he peers at the blue-light apron on his hand.

“You can use it later. It’s like an investment for the next future”

Kuroko shakes his head in awe and smiles gratefully,”Thanks, Kise-kun, I don’t think you’ll go this far as for sewing it by yourself”

Kise gasped for being busted,”E-eh, who said that it’s my handmade, it’s-”

“You’re sucks at economic class since we were middle schooler, Kise-kun, stop trying to fool me”

Kise rolls his eyes and gives up,”Ugh.. how did you know that it’s my work?”

Kuroko shows a messy lock-suture in every end of the apron,”Here”

Kise’s face bottled up with shame, he takes the apron from Kuroko’s hand and bringing it closer to his eyes,”Urgh..”

Kuroko smiles, he finds it funny. The blond blushed and folding back the apron,”I’ll redo it”

“Wah, no need, Kise-kun!” Kuroko snatched back the apron and put it back to the table. He will put it inside his cupboard later when Kise’s going back home.

“But, Kurokocchi..”

“I’m just kidding”, Kuroko bites his lower lips,”I’m thrilled you even do things that far for me”

Kise scratches his head, embarrassed,”Still..”

“You also have a preparation for your flight-school. Please focus on that alone”

Kise blinks his eyes in surprise, he locks Kuroko with his incredulous look,”How do you know that..”

“Well, I heard news”

Kise sighs and stays silence for the next minutes. So does Kuroko. Both of them engulfed in an endless quiet moment when finally the blonde breaking it off.

“Next year..”

Kuroko’s shoulder winced. Their distance is a hug apart and no one can tell what is going on next. The peaceful feeling of Kuroko’s residence is filling up their conversation.

“Still going to?”

Kise faces Kuroko directly and smiles,”I don’t think I can break off from this habit of mine”

“It’s because you’re so persistent that you ended up deserted here by the end of January”

“You want me to stop?”

Kuroko lower his head and slowly marks,”I don’t know”

“Is it okay if I continue?”

Kuroko then embedding his grateful sparks into the yellow-crystal in front of him,”As long as you’re not doing a reckless thing like sewing the present, I’m still okay”

“This isn’t reckless, this is-”

Even before he finished his sentence, Kise realizes something and levels up his hand, he then grins to himself when he sees few bandages covering his finger. Kuroko’s eyes shows a disagreement look and then sighs,”Not again”

“If Kurokocchi told me so, then, okay”

Kuroko, feeling all guilty, wraps his little hands around the bandaged fingers and hisses,”To think that you’re stupid enough to do th-”

Kuroko’s sentence ended up in another man’s lips. It happens in a blink of an eye that they both don’t know how to describe it. It’s just a graze between their lips which is simply happened under the stimulus of their close distance. Yet when their moist lips parted and none of them trying to pick up a word, the blond scoots closer which is resulting to another lips-collision.

“Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

The dotting breaths and the thumping hearts are echoing inside Kuroko’s quiet bedroom. Kuroko hums in acceptance as a sign that he’s already receiving the proper birthday-greeting. They both know something is happened between them, it’s just that it isn’t clear enough for them to call it a change.

But their body knows before their heart does. Their lips meeting up again. This time isn’t a mere graze. It requires a head tilt, a swing tongue, a line-up teeth, a mixed-saliva, a breathless callout, and a soft touch from each other’s hand and skin.

It is Kise’s fifth time annual visit and they still don’t have a name for their relationship.

“Kurokocchi”, paused. A breath taken and a low gasp slipped out,”Will you go out with me?”

Oh well, maybe from today, they will have a name for their relationship –especially after Kuroko nods his head as an answer.

**January 31st, separated life**

 

“Looks like I don’t need to go to your house anymore”, Kise takes off his shoes and carefully putting them to the rack.

Kuroko’s head popped out from the kitchen with an obvious annoyed expression within his pokerface. Kise smiles and happily walks to the living room which is occasionally becomes the dining room –precisely at a time like this- and drools over the birthday feast that already displayed on top of the table.

“Kuroko-sensei is now doing well in the kitchen, huh?”

Kuroko takes off his apron, walks out from the kitchen and chides,”You can’t live by yourself if you’re not skilled enough for cooking, Kise-kun, and no sensei for me –yet”

“Sorry, Kuroko-sensei”, Kuroko glares at the giggly blond, Kise then sits on the tatami, happily facing the feast before him,”I’m sorry I live in the dorm I don’t know how hard it is to live alone in an apartment stuffing my stomach”

“Spoiled”, Kise grins from the mockery and Kuroko sighs by the sight of it. The little shoulder then shrugs it off and shoves a rice-bowl to the other.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ”

They both then getting engrossed with the food while once in a while Kise will fussing over how delicious the soup is or how great Kuroko’s cook is or whatever inside the tiny apartment which is ended up Kise praising and admiring Kuroko’s independent life after their high school year –with Kuroko only nods his head, softly muttering thanks and averts his eyes with a slight pink bruised on top his cheekbones.

Afterwards, Kise is helping Kuroko tidy things up in the kitchen with a nonstop story telling exchange from the flight-school activity and kindergarten-teacher preparation.

While they are at it, Kuroko suddenly realizes something.

“Kise-kun.. how do you get permission to leave the dorm?”

Kise jerks a bit, nervously dries his hands up,”Uh, well, family-leave?”

Kuroko peers at the blond which is gaped for words,”I’m not lying though, I went to my house first before coming here and told my family that I’m going to a friend’s place for awhile”

Kuroko huffs in complacence but then timidly asks,”For awhile? Does that mean you’re taking your leave after this?”

Kise leans himself to the buffet beside Kuroko while Kuroko finally finished his chores,”Err.. yes?”

For the name of love, Kise swears he can see a disappointed sigh slipped out from Kuroko’s mouth when the blue man unconsciously mumbles,”I thought you’re staying over”

“Wait, what, Kurokocchi, seriously?”

Kuroko himself finds it embarrassing and trying to walk away but then the stronger man holds his arm tightly while forcing their eyes to meet,”Kurokocchi, say it clearly one more time”

The blue locks swayed when Kuroko shakes his head in refusal, too embarrassed to spit it out again. Kise’s eyes gleamed with expectation when finally the tiny lips trying to form a word.

“W-well.. today isn’t only my birthday, isn’t it? So I thought..”

Kise stunned and trying hard not to jump in madness. Kuroko is just too cute for words Kise can’t help but flutter over Kuroko’s expression when he said that. Kise thought that

Kuroko isn’t the type to stick himself over an anniversary day or something trivial for a couple yet..

“Kurokocchi! I’ll definitely stay over!” Kise squeezed Kuroko in a hug he almost choked for air.

“B-but, your family?”

“I’ll call them that I’m staying here”

A warm sensation tingling inside his heart and Kuroko finds it pleasing. Kise carefully takes off the apron from Kuroko’s neck and toss it over the cooking utensils. The little man follows the blonde’s pace and let himself dragged to the bedroom.

For one year they’ve been having a really overly healthy relationship which in fact Kise’s been trying hard to restrain his desire over Kuroko. They both know they will come to that stage but then none of them know how to initiate it first. The yellow one is afraid of hurting and the blue just can’t bring himself to ask.

“Kurokocchi, are you sure?”

Kuroko, riled up over the sheet, halfway exposed slightly giggles,”It’s been a year I don’t think there will be a chance like this day for any of us to start it”

Kise snorts,”And I don’t want to wait a year more”

Kuroko’s right palm brushes the yellow locks topping him with a sincere gaze ever,”It’s okay, Kise-kun. As long as it’s you”

Kise smiles –a creepy happy smile which in just a glimpse, everyone knows that Kise has never been that happy before. The blonde tops the little one then scoots down to meet their face, to share the same breath lines, to stick up their warm forehead.

After a scrape of short kiss, Kise softly whispers,”Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

**January 31st, 2nd year of separated life**

 

Kise already finds it suspicious when Kuroko’s apartment door is unlocked. But then he finds his tongue stuck for words when he sees Momoi coming from inside to greet him with a giggle,”Kise-kun! Finally!”

“Uhh.. what..”

“Hooo, the copy-cat is already here, huh?”

Kise startled when he peers at the red hairy guy with double eyebrow walks out from the bathroom,”K-Kagamicchi?”

“Yoo, Kisee!” a tanned man waves his hand from the living room and cheerfully invites him in,”Come here, come here, hey, Tetsu, since Kise’s already here, we can start right?”

“Yes, yes, Aomine-kun”, the looking-tired little man comes out from the kitchen with a big plastic bag stuffed with beer-can, a bit surprised when finally his blue-eyes meets the golden-sparks.

Kuroko puts the stuffs on the table –which is quickly rushed by Aomine and Kagami- and ready to accost his awaited guest when suddenly someone cut his intention,”Tetsuya, please toss me that one”

Kuroko winced and realized that his former captain pointing the can right beside him,”Oh, yes, here Akashi-kun”

The certain beer-can flies, cleaving the room and smoothly arrived on the emperor’s hand. A glasses man snickers,”You can do it better, Kuroko, you have to be more three point to do that throw”

Kuroko sighs, shakes his head wanting to facepalm,”Midorima-kun, you haven’t drunk aren’t you?”

Before the glasses kappa retorting, Momoi sits beside him and pouts,”Stop teasing Tetsu-kun, Midorin! it is not like you’re going to check your patient with your throwing-skill!”

“Kuro-chin.. can I have another snacks?”

Kuroko turns his face and refrain himself not to let himself burst in annoyance over the fact that his tatami –correction, his whole living room- is messed up by the crumbs mostly coming from this giant,”Ah, I think Momoi-san put the groceries in the kitchen, I’ll go get it, Murasakibara-kun”

“Okaay, I’ll wait here then”, Murasakibara stops fussing and getting back engrossed to his biscuit.

“Ah, I’ll help”, Kise quickly walks together with Kuroko to the kitchen, only to find them both a chance to talk in a quieter place without any disturbance.

“I’m sorry”

Kise’s eyes widened in surprise over the apology but then laughs,”It’s okay”

“This morning Momoi-san called me about this sudden party and told me to prepare nothing but my place”

“Weird. I didn’t receive any call from her-”

“I told her not to”

“Eh, why?”

Kuroko sighs,”I want you to come here with the same intention like you had for these six years you’ve been doing this visit”

Hearing that kind of answer, Kise finds himself falling in love for this blue over and over again,”Kurokocchi..”

Kuroko averts his eyes, shyly marks,”Well, I think this year we need to put up with this”

Kise laughs and leans themselves close,”Yeah, but first..”

Kuroko’s lips suddenly sealed with a warm kiss. For the next few seconds they satisfy themselves with a simple kiss and parting their lips before they crossed the line –especially not in the middle of the reunion birthday party.

“Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko nods his head and grabs any plastic bag he can hold with his hands,”Let’s go back there”

“Yeah”, Kise pouts and helps Kuroko by bringing other stuffs,”I hope they aren’t staying over so that we can celebrate it after”

Yet when they both arrived in the living room –which is transformed to a whole new wretched ship- they know Kise’s last wish will only stay as a wish.

**January 31st, last year of separated life**

 

Kuroko finds himself a bit anxious since they both already done with the feast and now just lazing around in the living room, yet Kise hasn’t saying any birthday greeting.

Seriously, Kuroko keeps asking himself not to think like a child yet he is restless as hell knowing that something is wrong here.

“It’s good that this year we’re not having any disturbance”, Kise casually twiddling the remote TV. Kuroko props one of his hand on the table, humming in agreement, still feeling weird.

“No wonder, they need to focus on their work. Most of us having it rough in the third year though”

“Yeah, especially Midorimacchi, well, it’s his fault to choose a medical thingy”

Kuroko suppress himself not to giggle,”Murasakibara-kun is also on his trial to be a patisserie, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun already having themselves ranked high on their field, and Akashi-kun.. he is probably having it easy”

“Same goes for you, Kuroko-sensei”, Kise puts the remote and smiles at Kuroko. The blue man averts his eyes shyly. This time he is not angry with that honorific since Kise meant it as a praise. Kuroko is already placed at a certain kindergarten to spend his life doing his dreamt job anyway.

“Your turn is next, Kise-kun”

Kise smiles, scratches his head,”Yeah, I’m going to leave the dorm too and starts working as pilot for a contracted airline”

Kuroko feels uneasy for the weird turn of conversation but then stuttered for words when Kise’s marble locking him in a sharp gaze.

“Next year..”

The blue man flinched as Kise mentioned about their annual occurrence in the end of January. Can’t help but imagining things like stopping things up and starts to put more concern for their future. Having a real girlfriend, wedding, children, and some other things they can do if they aren’t together.

“I don’t think I can go on like this”, Kise bites his lower lips, staring right to Kuroko’s marble,”We can’t do this forever”

Kuroko’s heart nearly stopped if he doesn’t remember to settle his emotion. Instead of replying, Kuroko nods in acceptance and mutters,”Is that so..”

”This is my present for my last birthday visit”, Kise sighs. He takes out a little box from his pocket and offers it to Kuroko,”Happy birthday, Kurokocchi”

Kuroko swifts his hand to accept the present in hesitance but then trying to smile normally,”Thank you”

Kise sits right in front of him, waiting for Kuroko to open his present. Kuroko feels a bit mortified to think that all this time he is the only one who thought that their relationship can go on forever and that Kise wouldn’t get tired of him –and oh, all those his annual birthday visits for these past eight years!

“Does that mean we’re breaking off?” Kuroko unwraps the present while his tiny lips trying not to speak in a trembling voice. Kise’s brow upped in confuse when he heard Kuroko muttering such a nonsense but then smiles happily when the bluish pale man’s face turned red as the little present finally open.

“Why would we break off?”

Kise grins as Kuroko takes out a particular key –a master key of an apartment room, from the look of it- out of the box,”Kise-kun.. this..”

“I said I’m going to leave the dorm and I don’t think I can bear this annual visit anymore so..”, Kise’s warm hands then carefully grabbing Kuroko’s hands, together clutching the key.

“Kuroko Tetsuya..”, Kise tries to gentlemanly throw a proposal when at the same time need to suppress his desire for seeing Kuroko’s eyes gleamed with happiness,”Are you willing to live together with me?”

Kuroko’s knees felt like as if it’ll get detached from its place and that his heart is tightened in a very strange pleasant feeling. Is this what they called undescribed happiness?

Kuroko stares at Kise which is currently grins sneakily –yet still anxiously waiting for the answer. At a loss, Kuroko throws himself upon the broad chest of the blond, resting his dizzy head on the firm shoulder.

“Kurokocchi?”

Kise tries hard not to move clumsily when suddenly the little lips brushing his ears and letting out such a soft whisper –slowly murmuring Kise’s long awaited answer.

“Yes, I will, Ryouta-kun”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH I CAN’T-  
> Forgive me, okay? *sobs*  
> This whole plot, I just can’t get it out from my head I ended up writing it all.  
> Please enjoy my rage over this cute couple. I’m in a denial from having them as my OTP *dead*  
> Rest assured, if this piece is a success, I may as well continue my other KiKuro drafts tehehe  
> Thanks for putting up with my rambling. Any comments? :3


End file.
